nokiafandomcom-20200222-history
Nokia E61
The Nokia E61 is a smartphone from the Eseries range, a Series 60 Third Edition device with a QWERTY keyboard targeting business users in the European market. As of Q4 2006 Cingular and Rogers Wireless have deployed a similar yet restricted version designated the Nokia E62 in the North American and Brazilian markets. The E62 is substantially similar but without an 802.11 WiFi chipset or W-CDMA (UMTS) 3G support. E61 supports 900/1800/1900 bands, while E62 can operate in 850/900/1800/1900 in order to support American networks. On 12 February 2007 Nokia announced the E61i as a follow up product. Characteristics Additional features * Base Band 5 SIM locking software * Push to Talk over Cellular (PoC) * PIM including calendar, to-do list and printing * Optional Blackberry and other push e-mail service support * 117 mm × 69.7 mm × 14 mm, 108 cc, 144 g * Vibrating alert * VoIP capable (integrated SIP client) * Loudspeaker * Support for Java ME and native Symbian applications Included Software ; General : * Personal Organizer / Calendar * File Manager * Contacts Manager ; Media viewers : * Music Player (supports MP3, AAC, WAV, AMR) * RealPlayer * Image browser ; Internet : * Web browser * WAP browser (separate to web browser) * Email client (POP3, SMTP, IMAP) ; Office : * Word processor * Spreadsheet * Presentation software Included accessories * Mono earphone with inline microphone and answer key * CA-44 adapter converting former Nokia 3.5 mm power plug to the new 2 mm plug * Data cable CA-53 from Nokia Pop-Port to USB-A type male connector * Quick start and user's guide, errata, additional applications booklet Interface and Connectors ; Front : Indicator light, Earpiece, Power key, Quarter VGA landscape display, Left selection key, Menu key, Five-way joystick, E-mail key, Right selection key, Call key, End key, 10×4 keyboard also functioning as keypad ; Left side : Loudspeaker, Up-down volume keys, Voice key ; Bottom : Power jack, 14 pole pop-port connector, Microphone, Infrared transceiver ; Back : Battery cover release ; Battery compartment : MiniSD Card slot (for E61) or MicroSD slot (for E61i), 3 pole battery connector, SIM ; Internal : Joystick, display (molex) E61i The Nokia E61i is a smartphone from the Eseries range, an S60 platform third edition device with qwerty keyboard targeting business users in the European market. It's an update to the Nokia E61 released in 2006. This product was announced on 12 February 2007 at 3GSM World Congress and is now available. The main differences over the E61 include: * 2 Megapixel camera * D-pad instead of a joystick * Additional buttons to access quick functions * Slimmer case design * Updated version battery * Upgradeable to newer firmware * MicroSD instead of MiniSD See also * Nokia * Nokia Eseries * List of Nokia products * BlackBerry * Nokia E71 – Successor References External links E61 * Nokia's E61 phone page * Forum Nokia – E61 specifications * Smartphone Reviews E61 review * Nokia E61 Taken apart E61i * Nokia's E61i phone page * CNet review * Nokia E61i and Motorola Q9H head to head review from The Register * Forum Nokia – E61i specifications Reviews * CNET – Australia, U.K. * IT Week – Nokia E61 review from a business perspective E61 Category:Wi-Fi devices Category:QWERTY smartphones